


First kisses and such

by writingshirbert



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingshirbert/pseuds/writingshirbert
Summary: 3x07 porch scene, but with a slightly different ending
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	1. A starry night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This started out as a little drabble on Tumblr, but people wanted me to continue this, so I will turn it into multi-chapter fic here and also on my Tumblr at @tvaddict24

"After all these years," Gilbert said, looking up at the night's sky. "Who knew we'd make such a great T-E-A-M?" 

Anne's heart fluttered as he smoothly reminded her of their childish rivalry, one particular memory of him purposely leaving out an E in the word engagement flooding her mind... He glanced into her eyes, a playful smirk dancing on his lips, and she shyly smiled back. Anne couldn't help but think he looked even more handsome in the moonlight... She studied his features, especially those adorable dimples she wanted to bring her hand to and touch so much. Something flickered between them, she tried to look away, but it was as if her eyes were glued to his and admittedly she didn't want that moment to end. In fact, all she wanted to do was to lean in and close the distance between their lips... He shifted towards her and even though it was just an inch or two, it was enough to pull her from such foolish thoughts. An image of a young, beautiful girl, no, woman, appeared in her mind.

"Winifred is a lucky gal," Anne heard herself say. She tried not to think about his reaction, convincing herself that the slight hint of disappointment she saw flash through his face was all in her mind. "Thank you for today. And everything. But I should get back." 

With that she stood up, the world before her eyes changing immediately. It got darker and gloomier when he wasn't in sight, but she did her best not to think of that. Her right hand was on the doorknob, ready to turn it and get inside when she felt him take her other hand. Anne froze, alarmed, she didn't hear him get up from the stairs. She let go of the door and turned around to face him.

"What are you do–" 

The rest of the sentence got stuck in her throat as Gilbert clashed their mouths together, surprising not just her, but himself as well. He tasted like punch and Anne allowed herself to wrap her hands around his neck, deepening their kiss. She could finally understand why people seemed to like kissing so much, as none of the words she knew could explain the thrill rising in her chest. Blood was flowing through her veins quicker than ever before, flushing her cheeks and the tips of her ears and for a moment she felt pure joy, until she remembered that she was the other woman and Gilbert probably just saw this as a bit of fun until he returned to the arms of his true interest. 

She pulled away abruptly, shocking him with her angry eyes. "Why would you do that to me?" she screamed.

Gilbert was at loss for words. 

"You're with HER. I know this comes easy to you, because you're... Well, you. You're handsome and smart and tall and funny, you can go about life kissing girls left and right, I'm sure you already have on your travels. But this isn't easy for me. I wanted this to be special... Congratulations Gilbert, you have officially ruined my first kiss for me." 

Not waiting for an explanation she ran inside to the safety of a crowded party, leaving him standing on the porch. She wished Cole or Diana were there, even if they were fighting... She desperately needed to talk to a kindred sprit. For the rest of the night she kept glancing at the door and expecting him to return, but much to her disappointment, it remained closed.


	2. A burning desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil's thoughts after the kiss

Anne didn't stay mad at Gilbert for long. In fact, the very next morning he was awoken by her knocking on his window. He opened it, hair all messy and still wearing his underthings, shocked at her sudden appearance. He expected things between them to be ruined, if not forever than for a few weeks at least, maybe a few months. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, Gilbert getting his hopes up... Her hair was down, which was a rare thing, but very pleasant to look at and she too looked as if she had just gotten up. He was almost sure she came to talk about the night before, until she opened her mouth and spoke.

"The school."

Gilbert was very tired at the party. The day before he had barely slept, too excited to fall asleep for their evening protest. So it made sense he slept very hard this night. Anne filled him in on everything that had happened, no one knows what caused the fire, but everything burned to crisp. The Avonlea school is pretty secluded and it happened at night which meant mostly everyone was either sleeping or at the party, so when people noticed, it was too late to salvage anything. Basically all the people of Avonlea managed to do was to stop the fire from spreading. The Cuthberts were there putting the fire out, along with many other families.

"I was worried when I didn't see you there," Anne confessed. "Do you mind walking me home? Matthew and Marilla will be worried, I didn't tell them I was leaving and I really want to talk to you." 

There it was. That little spark of hope that had died out the first time. He agreed, of course, put some decent clothes on and met her outside. Their conversation on the road wasn't about their kiss either... Anne just wanted to make sure they wouldn't fight in the near future, seeing as the two of them will have to be the main help for Miss Stacy. The classes will be held at her house until a new school is built, the Barry's and the Andrews family already making generous donations to one up each other, their pettiness being incredibly convenient for the young minds of Avonlea... Miss Stacy will need their help now more than ever, starting with fetching a long list of things from Charlottetown needed for the lessons and running some other small errands. 

"I was hoping you could come with me," Anne said as they've reached the gates of Green Gables. "We could go tommorow."

Before he could say something, Marilla Cuthbert came running to the gate.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, do you want me to die of worry? I hope never to wake up again to find that you've left without informing me," Marilla shook her head disapprovingly. "Lovely to see you, Gilbert. Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

He wanted to decline, things with Anne had still been pretty on edge, but she was coming along and he didn't want to mess that up. But as luck would have it, Marilla gave him no choice. Not long after he was sitting beside Anne in their kitchen, nibbing on one of Marilla's delicious scones. It had just then occurred to him that he had never been there in the morning, only for dinner and tea every once in a while. He had adored Green Gables, just as anyone would after spending even a short time in there... The house was much brighter and welcoming than his, especially now with Mary gone, the walls feeling more haunted than ever before. Anne ate in silence, only giving him a few glances, but thankfully she wasn't hostile towards him. Although he was sure that was just because of last night's tragedy, under normal circumstances it would be silent treatment right now. 

"Listen, Anne," he said at the door when she was walking him out. He was hoping to address the events of the night before, wanting to explain himself somehow. Yes, he was courting Winnie and he shouldn't have done it. It was a very dishonorable thing to do. But sitting on that porch, it was just the two of them in the entire world... What else could he do when Anne's eyes were shining so brightly in the moonlight and all he wanted to do was blurt out all of his deepest feelings right then and there. "About our kiss..."

"I have chores. To do. See you tommorow?" 

She shut the door behind her and Gilbert rubbed his face, angry at himself. He shouldn't have brought it up now... It will be a miracle if she talks to him during the train ride at all after this. Anne had accused him of disrespecting women once before and she was partially right. Now, all he does seems to prove her point. Kissing Anne was not only disrespectful to Winifred, but to Anne herself. He took her right to have her first kiss at her own terms and there's nothing he can say or do to undo that. Strange thing was, for a few seconds he thought she was kissing him back, but he must've just imagined that... Of course Anne had no interest in him. She will probably marry a wealthy, foreign writer one day and move to some far away country in search of adventure. He sometimes thought about being that person for her, brave and bold and to just show up at her doorstep and tell her to pack her stuff and leave with him. She wouldn't go, of course, but it is was nice to think about. And he couldn't leave either, with the farm and everything, he will be lucky if he gets to leave for Redmond at best. 

"What's gotten into you today?" Bash asks him when he sits down in their kitchen. He's feeding Delphine mashed carrots, smiling at his beautiful daughter. Every time Gilbert looks at her, he's ever so grateful to have them in his life. Gilbert wants a family like that one day, he definitely wants children... As much of those little things as possible. Four, six maybe even seven. But every time he pictures himself as a father, it's always Anne by his side. His best bet is to get those thoughts out of his head, especially if he plans on continuing his relationship with Winnie. 

"The school burned down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to close it off here since it was just something after 3x07 and then the show took a different turn, but if you guys want to, I can totally finish the whole thing, just let me know in the comments


End file.
